After Sin
by Lady-Fuz-Lin
Summary: My second Story, i've done Wakka now...Kinda short though... Oh well. :(
1. Tidus

After Sin  
  
Chapter 1: Tidus' story  
  
This is my version of what happend to the characters after Sin was beaten. Read, Review and Enjoy!  
  
'When you first deafeated Sin what did you do?'  
  
Tidus: Well first of all, I got zapped back to Zanarkand. Pretty lame I know, Spira is miles better. I kinda jus' laid back, happy I was home.  
  
'People say they've heard rumours aboutr you beggining to cry over losing Yuna, what do you have to say to this?'  
  
Tidus: What?... Uh, it's a lie! A lie I say!  
  
'O.k then, moving on... er who did you like best, Yuna, Lulu or Rikku?'  
  
Tidus: I just said, it was a lie!  
  
'Whatever, why don't you just tell us your story?'  
  
Tidus: O,k, well after Sin and Yu Yevon were beaten we were all happy. Wakka started saying to me things like,  
  
'Now back on da airship we'll go to your Zanarkand, Ya?' I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say yes, I mean, how can we travel to a place that was only a dream? How could he travel with a person that was only a dream himself? I knew that once the Fayth's dream had gone away completely, so would I. I went over to Yuna, she looked so sad.  
  
'Whats up?' I asked  
  
'Oh,...' She said, tears in her eyes  
  
'I just...can't believe...you're going away...'  
  
'Hey, it's o.k.' I replied, Yuna was leaning her head on my chest, crying softly  
  
'No, you're going away, and i'll never see you again!' Now Yuna really started bawling. Wakka and Lulu looked to see what was happening, Auron and Kimahri stood not bothering at all, and Rikku, was burning with envy. I could tell she fancied me. Ha, but then I started to fade. Slowly.  
  
'No.....no...no...' Was what I heard Yuna say. Then for the next couple of days I was asleep, and it finally occured to me that I wasn't going to wake up. Thats all this is.  
  
This is what I'm dreaming.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ ______________________________________________  
  
Hm? Like it? Or not? I already got Chapter 2 ready so it'll be on soon too! Peptuck3 and Original Sin No2 don't sue me but i'm stealing your idea, when I get reviews i'll mention you, maybe to say thanks or something, at the end of my chapters. Also, vote for who you want me to do next in your reviews! 


	2. Yuna

After Sin  
  
Chapter 2: Yuna's story  
  
'Yuna, hi. What was it like defeating Sin and bringing an everlasting calm?'  
  
Yuna: Well, it was an achievement. I'm sure my father was proud when I visited him on the farplane.  
  
'Could you tell us your story please?'  
  
Yuna: Yes of course. Well, when Sin was finally gone forever, I was really happy. Once I got back to Besaid, everyone there was all out on the streets having a party. It was like...when my father defeated Sin ten years ago. I looked around and there was this new guy in town. I walked over to him, he had a brown cowboy hat on with hair tied back in a ponytail. He was kinda cute.  
  
'Hi' I said, approaching the stranger 'You're new here aren't you?'  
  
'Yeah, name's Irvine, Irvine Kinneas. Me and a bunch of people I know just got transported here. Our world isn't safe anymore'  
  
'Oh, gee. Sorry. Where are you fro...' Just then I was rudely interupted.  
  
'Irvy Kinniepooo, c'mon you gotta see this!' It was a small brown haired girl in a yellow dress.  
  
'O.k, o.k. This is Selphie, were dating. She's cute don'tcha think? Oh you never told me your name!'  
  
'Yeah! Who is this meanie!? Stealin' you from me? Hmm?' Selphie began to stare at Irvine.  
  
'I'm summoner Yuna, i'm originally from here. I'm also the reason everyone is celebrating.'  
  
'What, is it your birthday or somethin'? Asked Irvine  
  
'No, i've just beaten Sin. For good.'  
  
'Well were not from here so we wouldn't know. C'mon a girl in a black dress is gonna show us magic. Like we used to draw from enemies!' Yelled Selphie, obviously getting overexcited  
  
'Bye Yuna, see ya around!'  
  
It's not fair, the only two guys i've ever liked (The first being Tidus the second being Irvine) are both unavailable! Just then Wakka started to walk over to me.  
  
'Hey, you had your eye on him ya? To bad that other girl saw him first!' Of course this just made me mad, so out of nowhere my hand came flying up and smacked Wakka across his face. I stepped back, astonished by what I had done and Wakka stood still for a second, then turned around and walked off. That was the last time I ever spoke to Wakka.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ ______________________________________________  
  
Irvine and Selphie. Familliar? Yeah, I used 'em, and in upcoming chapters i'll be using others too. 


	3. Wakka

After Sin  
  
Chapter 3: Wakka's story  
  
'Hello Wakka! Yuna said you stopped talking to her, did you really?'  
  
Wakka: Well no, see, after a while we stated to speak again, a bit, ya?  
  
'O.k, tell us your version of the story then please?'  
  
Wakka: Ya, well you know Yuna smacked me, and after a couple of minuites my face really started to tingle, so i went home to look for some cream or somethin'. When I got home there was this blonde guy laid sleepin' in my bed! I'd never seen him before, he had a wierd face tattoo down his, err... left cheek, I think... anyway, I said to him, hey, what d'ya think you're doin! He jumped up alarmed.  
  
'Hey, this is my house' He said, 'The guy who lived here went on a journey around the world so i'm allowed to stay here until I find my own house, or until he comes back.'  
  
'Well this house is mine, journey's over!'  
  
'What?! Friggin' hell! Now where am I gonna go!' The blonde looked annoyed  
  
'Well you could stay with me for a little while, ya? I don't mind that much'  
  
'Really? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah! My name's Zell, by the way. And you are?'  
  
'Wakka, ya, and geez, calm down a bit. What are you doin', swattin' flies?' I said this because Zell was now bouncing around on the spot, wildly punching the air.  
  
'No, i'm just full of energy, thats all. So Wakka, where the hell am I?'  
  
'This is the isle of Besaid, where you from?'  
  
'Town called Balamb, there's a top military school there called garden see? Thats were I train and live. Only everyone said our world wasn't safe anymore, so they sent us here. I was washed up on shore where some guy called Datto hit me on the head with an item called a Blitzball. He brought me here. Say, got any hot-dogs?'  
  
'Ya, sure, you know, I met someone else that same way, and then he joined us on a great adventure. I hope i'm not about to start another one.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ ______________________________________________  
  
Yeah, that was a kind of, okay, really short chapter, but this is a really short story, so it figures! Now I wonder who that other guy was who Wakka met washed up on shore... I think i'll do Lulu next! plz r&r! 


End file.
